Count Vile
Count Nefarious Vile is the primary antagonist of the parodic movie Press Start Adventures ''and its spin-off Internet series. Like many other Fantasy villains, he is an immensely powerful Dark Lord who plans to take over the entire world, only to be sent to Hell by a chosen hero, but he is comedically clumsy, insecure and oblivious to the most evident things. Count Vile is based on Ganondorf and also on many ''Final Fantasy villains such as the Emperor. He is portrayed in the movies and voiced in the series by Peter Davis. Overall Presentation The usual Dark Lord's characteristics Count Nefarious Vile is a parody of the archetypal Dark Lord and final boss of a Video Game. (Even his name and nobility title are archetypal.) While he corresponds to every aspect of such a villains (ie: the empire, the armies of monsters, the evil hideout, the immense magical might, the thirst for power and the ruthless malevolence) he very rarely displays the evil traits that fit a Dark Lord and most often appears as a funny and enjoyable character, as if he were a normal person playing the "bad guy" role. Vile is your average loathsome tyrant who rules his empire with an iron fist, tyranizing the population and annexing nearby kingdoms, (such as the kingdom of Princess Passion Fruit, parody of Princess Peach) and is in permanent conflict with a group of heroes. He lives in an underground lair in a montaineous area, reminiscent of Death Mountain in the first'' Zelda game, which is protected by a magical forcefield that prevent anyone from entering univited, and plans to invade the entire world with his armies. Every times he ventures outside, he tyranizes people and have a statue of him constructed. (He has around 84 statues over the empire by now.) Count Vile works with (or more accurate: has all his work done by) Johnson, his personal assistant, advisor and most loyal henchman, who is ironically much smarter and more competent than his boss and keeps giving useful advices that Vile rarely considers. Count Vile is incredibly powerful, he is able to cast dangerous spells and curses, to turn people to stone, to call forth the forces of Hell, to summon "the foulest, most demonic souls to ever suffer damnation" (ghosts from ''Pac Man) and so on and so forth. He usually fights by hurling green energy bolts and lighting-based spells, but in the movie he displays high-level swordsmanship and the ability to divide himself into three, and of course he can only be harmed by the hero's magical sword. The Comedic Villain's characteristics To put it simply, Count Vile is nearly as incompetent as he is powerful. Firstly, he is very obstinate and only understands things the way he wants, no matter the obvious evidence that prove him wrong; when attacked by Plumber Pete (parody of Mario) and Buzz Porcupine (parody of Sonic) who attemps to kill him, he mistakes them for the smoothers he is expecting to fix his new statue. Secondly, he barely pas attention to the most obvious details, such as the fact that his enemies are getting stronger and should be disposed off before they put up a serious threat. Thirdly, he regularly makes blueprints and written instructions impossible to follow because of his terrible writting and drawing and scold people for not understanding them. Vile may give most of the time the impression of a clueless idiot, but he can prove much more clever and observant that the viewers -most used to his clumsiness- can imagine, and he is always a deadly foe in battle. He is never as dangerous as when he decides to take matter in hand. Vile enjoys making (ugly) drawings that he sticks to the walls and playing poker with his friends, he spends almost 80 percent of his time hanged to his telephone, usually discussing about villain's matter with Vlad, and he uses a My Pony Princess notebook... not very Dark Lord-like hobbies indeed. When confronted to people he finds useful he acts very courteously, being almost nicer with people he doesn't kow than with his most trusted allies. He can either act friendly towards Johnson or treat him like a slave, and only listens to his advices when they aren't about crucial matters. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Comedic Villain Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Dark Lord Category:Leader Category:Usurper Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Swordsmen Category:Idiots Category:Deceased Villains Category:Empowered Villains